knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Šantićeve pjesme 1902.
MOJA PJESMA Ne, bor zdravi nije pao - Ja i sada krepko stojim! Bog mi je jako srce dao, Da u času strašnih dana, Usred borbe i Ne poniknem čelom svojim. Ne plaše me gromi oni, Ni vihori što mi lete; Moja harfa i sad zvoni, Svaka struna snage puna, Sve zvuk bliže nebu stiže Štićen voljom sudbe svete. Pa nek huje puste noći Pustim vjetrom divlje sile! S bogom svojim u samoći, Pri svjetlosti zvjezda novi', Proslavljaću život ovi Tihim glasom harfe mile. Ne, bor zdravi nije pao - Ja i sada krepko stojim! Bog mi je jako srce dao, I kad oluj kobi crne S oblacima na me srne, On me grije suncem svojim. Ja sam potok što iz gore Kroz vihore svoj šum šalje; I što više gromi ore, Što se više sliva, On sve viši, jači biva i svom cilju leti dalje. SEOBA Pusto li ćeš biti, Nevesinje ravno, Rasadniče Srpstva, kolijevko lâvâ! Pusto, jer se, eto, seli pleme slavno - A naša budućnost, gdje je ona? - Spava... Vjerovasmo u nju kô u sveti Vasilija svetog što klonule snaži; Vjerovasmo u nju kô u vječni život - Vjerujući u vas, o orlovi naši! A sada vjera naša umire i gasne Mutno oko gleda u nebo bez zraka... Pred plaču javor-gusle jasne, Jer ostade zemlja bez svojih junaka... Braćo, zar vas duša nimalo ne boli? Zar vam nije žao ovih polja ravnih Gdje se jedno more naše krvi proli I gdje leže kosti otaca nam slavnih? Zar vam nije žao, na ognjištu onom Gdje vas oganj grijô, što će tuđin biti, Što će naše gore pogrebnijem zvonom Odjeknuti tužno, a mi suze liti? Il' ne znate da je izdajstvo junaku Ostaviti zemlju gdje ga majka rodi, Ostaviti brata, bez snage, u mraku, S nevoljama dugim da sam borbu vodi? O, ne dajte, Srbi, da Vukova ljaga Okalja vam obraz čist ko sunce s neba! Ne idite, braćo, od rodnoga praga, Jer mučenoj zemlji mučenika treba... Treba muške snage i viteških ruka, Treba Obilića i slobodnih lâvâ; Treba vaše smrti i vašijeh muka, Jer, tamo daleko, naša zora spava... ZABORAVIMO... Zaboravimo slike prošlih dana, Kad nismo znali da smo pleme isto, Kad je u ruci ljut blistô Poprskan krvlju bratovljevih rana. Zaboravimo da smo bojem dugim Ognjišta svoja potkopali sami, Sa svoje mržnje ostali u tami I svoje glave spustili pred drugim. Zaboravimo! Jedna nam je mati - Jedno smo stablo a sa jedne grude, Pa nek nam jedna i misao bude Što će nam srcu nove snage dati. Uz tvrda rala nek sa njiva naši' Odjekne pjesma jaka kô val brzi, Pjesma mirenja koju tuđin mrzi I kao sova sunca nje se plaši. Posijmo sjeme, a da zdravo bude, I bog će svoga blagoslova dati, I jednog dana svijeh će nas zvati Da zlatnom žetvom nagradi nam trude. Gle, svako stablo granama se brani Kad dođe vjetar da mu trga žile, Pa bud'mo i mi obrana i sile Zemlji otaca što nas hljebom hrani. U njoj su divne šume i zahlađa, Njene su rijeke kao nebo plave, Njena su polja puna svake trave, A zdrava loza slatkim plodom rađa. Živimo za nju! Bog nas njojzi dade, Pa, ako nam je svoja majka draga, Budimo braća da budemo snaga I svome dobru sazidamo zgrade. Što da nas vjere na zlu mržnju gone Kad naša srca jednom vatrom biju? Kad naše majke pokraj čeda bdiju Zar jednu pjesmu ne pjevaju one? Jednog smo stabla ogranci i grana, Pa ne pitajmo ko je vjere koje; Mi ćemo učit svoje, A vi se svoga držite Zaboravimo! Jedna nam je mati - Jedna nas zemlja jednim hljebom hrani, Pa neka brata brat rođeni brani, I bog i alah dobra će nam dati. OTADŽBINI Pjesma zarobljenog Bura Prodali su tebe... Preko tvojih krša Mutan oblak stremi sve brže i brže; Sa bedema naših tuđi leprša, A poljima, majko, tuđi konjic rže; U tvome oltaru plamenovi trnu, Zalazi ti sunce i nebo se mrači; Prodali su tebe kô robinju crnu, - Plači, majko, plači! Zaman tvoju djecu snaži vjetar tvrda, I zaman se more naše krvi lije, Zaman Dugi Toma odjekuje s brdâ I logore mrske smrtnim ognjem bije: Zastava će tvoja posrnuti grobu, Prebiće se šare i osvetni mači; će ljute zvečati na robu, - Plači, majko, plači! Plači, jer će pakô biti gdje raj stoji I tvoj sin kô sužanj živog boga kleće, Jer nikada više sa hramova tvoji' Zvuk prazničkih zvona pozdravit ga neće; Bez vjere, bez snage i pun kobne slutnje, Gledaće u nebo što se nad njim mrači I sa bolom slušat kako gromi tutnje, - Plači, majko, plači! U dan zlatne žetve glas veselog poja Odjeknuti neće preko naših strana, Pogrebnu će pjesmu jadna djeca tvoja Pjevati nad mrtvom srećom svojih dana, Jer plodove tvoje raznijeće drugi, A tvoju će djecu nevolja da tlači; Sloboda će naša snivati san drugi. - Plači, majko, plači! Sve riznice zlatne i sva tvoja blaga, Što ih s neba primi, tuđinu ćeš dati, A mi ćemo postat sirotinja naga I svoga krvnika domaćinom zvati; Sinovi će tvoji žuđet koru hljeba I snositi jaram sve crnji i jači; Za nas neće biti ni boga ni neba, Plači, majko, plači! JA NE MOGU OVDJE... Ja ne mogu ovdje; ovdje led me bije, Ovdje nema sunca što me tako grije, Sunca, milog sunca, sunca moga raja - Moga zavičaja. Ja ne mogu ovdje. Moja duša voli I lijepu Ronu i vodu Limana, I daleke šume što se vide doli U podnožju hladnom vječnoga Monblana; Moja duša voli ovaj kraj slobode, Ovu zemlju ljudi, jednakosti, prava. Al' tamo, vrh kršâ gdje oblaci brode, Tamo, s golih brda gdje miriše trava, Tamo, gdje su moji drugovi i braća, Tamo, rodu svome duša mi se vraća. Ja ne mogu ovdje. Tamo gdje uveče Vrh dalekih brda kao vatra plane, Ispod crnog Huma gdje Neretva teče; Tamo gdje me ljube, tamo gdje me vole, Gdje se moja braća za rod bogu mole; Tamo gdje sam snivô one zlatne snove, Tamo moja duša plačući me zove. Ondje nek me jednom i u grob sahrane. NE ZASTANI... Ne zastani! Sve dalje i dalje, Tamo gdje te tvoja vjera zove! Bog, koji ti svoju milost šalje, Vodiće te na podvige nove. Ne daj srcu da ga slutnja svlada, Niti oku da ga suza rosi; Tamo kud te zove snaga mlada Svoj krst teški na plećima nosi! Blago onom koga proviđenje Pod bremenom put sprema! Na nj svijetlo čeka vaskrsenje I njegovoj slavi konca nema. Pred njime će poniknuti zloba, Što mu negdje oštri vijenac splela, Kad on silan digne se iz groba, A zâr božji zagrije mu s čela. Ne zastani! Kroz maglu duboko S krstom stupaj uz goletnu stranu! Svoje čelo podigni visoko I raduj se vaskrsnome danu! | O, GDJE SI, BOŽE? O, gdje si, bože?... Ja te svuda tražim; Vjerujem u te i vjerom se snažim, I kad mi dušu teški sumor svlada, Ona te zove i tebi se nada, I tebi, bože, glas molitve sprema I njom te zove, ali tebe nema!... O, gdje si, bože?... Na ovoj planeti Kuda te vode tvoji puti sveti? Jesi li tamo gdje plamovi gore, U slavu tvoju gdje se hore; Gdjeno ti i pale I tebe, boga, horovima hvale; Gdje zvona slave čas tvoga postanja I vječnu svjetlost tvojega sazdanja? Il' tajno stupaš od ljudi do ljudi, Pa smiren gledaš kako pravda sudi, Kako se lome sa roblja I život niče iz mrtvoga groblja, Kako se slavi tvojega svemira Podižu hrami osveštenog mira, I kako smjerno čovječanstvo ovo Ljubi i štuje tvoje sveto slovo? O, gdje si, bože?... Milost mi podari, Javi se meni i duh mi ozari! Al' zaman pitam, tvoga glasa nema, Tek pusti eho odgovor mi sprema... Ti, bože, ovdje među nama nisi, Carstva su tvoga nedogledni visi; Grijehom, kom je crni pakô meta, Progna te, bože, ta crna planeta... Tu tebe nema, jer tu ljubav gone; Tu tebe nema, jer sve u grijeh tone; Tu tebe nema, jer tu cvile slabi, A kliče i tuđ hljebac grabi; Tu drska volja crni' Istine tvoje sveto slovo skvrni; Tu lanci zveče, grmi - Ne, tebe, bože tu na zemlji nema. HODI, DRAGA... Hodi, draga, da pletemo vijence, Da beremo proljetne prvjence: Divlju ružu i Đurđevo cvijeće, - Tvoja majka karati te neće. Tvoja majka tebi ruho sprema, Što ga ljepšeg u svoj Bosni nema: Meke čevre i košulje tkane, A po njima od bisera grane; Za dva bora - dva đevera sama Dva pojasa iz dalekog Šama; A za kuma i za starog svata Svu odoru od suhoga zlata; Za jenđije, za rođe i kume Vezen-čohu i slatke lokume, Pa još uz to šećer i aršlame; Al' najljepše otpremiće za me: Tvoje kose što mirišu smiljem, Što ih majka milovala miljem, - Tvoje oči - dva duboka sanka, Da ih ljubim do suđenog danka. ALI-BEGOV SEVDAH Pusto li je meni usred dvora moga! Sam jadujem 'vako s derta golemoga; Niti ljubim pjesmu, ni lako ćemane, Niti sebi zovem vesele jarane, Niti gorom jezdim, ni za hrte marim, Nit' jelene gađam džeferdarom starim; Sam samujem 'vako bez mira i stanka, Sam provodim dane i noći bez sanka. Po baštama mojim popanula trava; Tu mi nema đula, ni zumbula plava, Ni šeboja gustog - kada sabah svane, Da mi sabah-dušom mirisati stane. Sve uvehlo, samo još sevlija stara, Kada vjetar duhne, s vjetrom razgovara, I tuguje bumbul sa zelenih trska I hladni šedrvan hladnom vodom prska. Evo, došô vakat bijelog behara, Sve mirišu redom mahale Mostara; Pod đerđefom moga komšije Šerifa Razvila se ruža kao al kadifa, A moj jaran prostro šarenu serdžadu, Pa mi sjedi tako do ruže u hladu, I zove me da mu na razgovor dođem, - Ali ja ne mogu da se derta prođem. A kako ću derte da sa srca skinem Kad sam dženet viđô pa za njime ginem?! Onomadne kad sam projahô na vranu Niz mahalu staru prema šedrvanu, Na pendžeru vidjeh kitu od behara - Mezimicu Zejnu starog teftedara; Na njojzi je tanka đuvezlija svila, Pa je Zejna ljepša od dženeta bila. Ja sam prošô mnoge zemlje i atare, Obigrô sam butum sve carske kotare, Gledao sam ruže Stambola i Šama, Al' ja nigdje Zejni ne vidjeh akrama, Niti vidjeh 'nake trepavice guste, Niti oči one, niti kose puste, Niti ono lice, što kô sabah zori, Što mi derte daje, što mi srce mori. O, pa čuj me, Zejno, tako ti tvog nama, Ti ne traži za se drugoga akrama, Nego meni dođi, s babom se halali, Pa mi ove derte u srcu razgali! Kroz odaje moje, što sad puste stoje, Nek miriše, Zejno, amber duše tvoje! Dođi! Rumen-đuli dušek će ti biti, A robinje moje rosom će te miti. Dođi da ti ljubim grlo i merdžane, Da ti kahvu nudim u zlatne fildžane, Da ti ruho srežem od suhoga zlata, I da rušpe nižem oko tvoga vrata! Dođi, da uz tvoja behar-njedra stojim I da dženet gledam u očima tvojim! Dođi, ako imaš duše i amana, Jer bez tebe ne znam učit ni jezana. Dođi, dođi, Zejno, pa me razgovori, S tobom će mi, Zejno, propjevati dvori, S tobom će mi, Zejno, ovaj verem proći, S tobom će mi, Zejno, sabah-zora doći; I sve bašte moje, kad se Zejna javi, Mirisaće opet od zumbula plavi' I rumenih đula kao al kadifa, Baš kao u moga komšije Šerifa! Ali zaman zborim što je srcu drago; Za drugog je moje isprošeno blago: Sjutra će mi Zejna iz Mostara poći, Sjutra će joj svati iz Travnika doći; Drugi će joj ljubit trepavice guste, Drugi će joj mrsit one kose puste, S drugijem će Zejna boraviti sanka, A ja tužit 'vako do suđenog danka. GONDŽE RUŽO... Gondže ružo U zelenom sadu, Lijepo li Mirišeš u hladu! Ljepše nego Sav bosiljak rani I zumbuli Rosom pokapani. ružo U zelenom sadu, Lijepo li Mirišeš u hladu! Ali zaman! Ja te neću brati, Niti brati Niti dragoj dati; Moja draga I ne haje za me, Niti haje Niti čeka na me. Na srcu mi Teški jadi stoje, Jer ja više Nemam drage svoje. Nemam drage, A sve mislim na nju, I kunem je I noću i danju: Ne utekla Od moga Što je mene Ostavila sama, - No bog dao Pa u svome Zaplakala Na mome! PORUKA Moja Sevdo, moje milovanje, Ubilo te moje uzdisanje! Evo, ima tri godine dana, Bol bolujem od golemih rana. Rane ljute sve na sevdah slute, Ne daju mi rahatluka moga, A sve, Sevdo, sa nehaja tvoga! No ako te moja muka bije, A ti mlada dođi mi što prije, I donesi što za hastu treba: U dva oka dva sna preduboka, I još sunca da ti hastu grije, Da me grije, da mi hladno nije! I donesi iladž bez karara: Pod grocem bijela behara; U njedrima, među ljiljanima, Dunje dvije - da bez voća nije! Pa još, kad ti krivo ne bi bilo, Da me uzmeš ti na svoje krilo, Bih ti tako preboljeo lako Rane ljute što na sevdah slute. FANTAZIJA U zapad duboko kada sunce ode I pošljednji plamen mre u vrhu gora, Mene laki snovi u samoću vode Gdje vjetrovi šume iznad pustih dvora. Pragovima hladnim, što ih dani krnje, Ne pristupa niko u dvorane Njih pokriva duga kupina i trnje I crveni mahovine davne. Nigdje glasa. Tamo gdje su bašte one Ne žubori voda hladnog U sjenkama vrbâ i guste topole Nijem stoji svjedok preminulih dana. Al' kasno, kad mjesec grane iza gora, Kad ponoćni vjetar tamni čempres njija, Jedno zlatno čedo niz pragove dvorâ S u ruci slazi kô sjen tija. Po obraslom putu, kroz drijen i smreke, Lagano se krade i kuplje u rosi, Dok srebrni blesak mjesečine meke Pada joj i trepti po svilenoj kosi. I u tome času sa visokih grana Tajanstveni šapat u noć vedru mine, A iz starih lula hladnog Zažubori voda i čarobno sine. Ona lako stupi i dok voda prska I u zlatan kao biser pada, U dubokoj čežnji, dršćući kô trska, Tihu pjesmu poje i dragom se nada. I dok laka pjesma, kô zvuk harfe, stiže Ispod lisnih vrba i topola gusti', Nad njom blagi gospod svoje ruke diže I vijenac od zvijezda na glavu joj spusti. I u svetom strahu, u prisustvu boga, Sve strepi: i listak, drvlje, i goli; I moj duh, kô tica sa noćišta svoga, U noć svijetlu prhne i bogu se moli. < SNIVAO SAM... Snivao sam... Noć je bila, Nebo bilo zv'jezda puno, A tih oblak plovio je, Zlatan kao zlatno runo, Il, k'o da su blagi vjetri U zv'jezdama polja plava, Pronosili zlatni veo U kom mila zora spava. Naša brda blistala su Od svjetlosti noćne tajne, Kao da ih prepuniše Zlatna žezla, krune sjajne; A doline, ravni naše, K'o dragi su kamen bile, Kao da su s b'jela grla Tu rasule đerdan vile. Svijalo se golo granje K'o da sluša božje slovo, A na svakoj grobnoj humci Rađalo se cvjeće novo. Brda, dolje, r'jeke plave I potoka žubor mio, Jednim zborom, glasom jednim, Moljahu se Bogu ti'o... Moljahu se Bogu ti'o A zlatan se oblak povi I propoja: "Radujte se, Ja sam vjesnik dana novi'! Ja sam vjesnik sreće, mira, Mene k mrtvim Gospod šalje, Da vaskrsno sunce javim!" Pa otplovi nebom dalje. A k'o tica kada prhne Iz krletke, mračnih žicâ, I moja se duša uzvi Za oblačkom put zv'jezdica; I daleko u visini, Gdje se zlatni pramen vio, U svijetlim zvjezdicama Molila se Bogu tio... ĐURĐEVO JUTRO... Đurđevo jutro smijalo se na te, Milo i plavo kao tvoje oko, A ti si kradom gazila duboko U bistri potok bijela i naga... Okolo mlade šumile su vrbe I svima leptir na ružama bdio, A ja sam skriven blizu tebe bio, Dršć'o i sanj'o san mladosti prve... I dok je potok pričao ti tajno Najljepšu bajku iz minulih dana, Ja na te bacih kitu jorgovana A rosna kita na njedra ti pade. Ti lako prenu, k'o stabljika vita, I kosom prikri svoje njedro nago, - I ja sam viđ'o: tvoje lice blago Rumenim stidom kako milo planu... Tako i zora kad je putnik zgleda Od stida gori, sva sveta i čista, Al' od tog stida svo nebo zablista I živa svjetlost ljudima se rodi... I u mom srcu svjetlilo se rodi I njim zavlada moć i sila tvoja, I mlada duša veselo propoja, Da tebe slavi u besmrću svome... VEČE NA SELU Janku Veselinoviću Evo moga sela, evo radovanja! Evo tihog mira gdje mi duša sanja, Gdje se srce snaži pa veselo bije, Kao da mi nigda zaplakalo nije! Evo moga sela! Na zelenom platnu K'o da, punu duše, gledam sliku zlatnu - Jednu sliku živu što je Gospod stvar'o Kada se na zemlji s ljubavlju odmar'o! Gle, domovi mirni kroz drveta stara Kako milo rude od večernjeg žara, A gore visoko, pri zahodnom blesku, Prelijeće or'o širinu nebesku. A tamo, od sela, po strmêni brdâ, Eno blâga, eno, prebijelih krdâ! Eno gore momče na vrh st'jene sjeda I daleko tamo put zapada gleda. Gle pod gustim dubom, tamo groblju bliže, Gle kako se skromno mala crkva diže, I kroz meko lišće, što se nad njom splelo, Kako mirno gleda svoje mirno selo! Dok širokim poljem, kao srebro čista, Lijepa rijeka treperi i blista, Pa žubori, huji i k'o da mi mrmlja Da obali sađem u sjen gustog grmlja. Ali ja ću tamo gdje još ratar branom Brana plodnu njivu, što ga hrani hranom, I starim rukavom tare znojno čelo, Gledajući vôljan svoje drago selo. Na grudi ću ove zagrliti brata - Mučenika časnog, što za ruljac hvata, I krvavim znojem, pod plamenim nebom, Klas odgaja plodni, što ga hrani hljebom. On će meni skromno svoju ruku dati I domu me svome na počinak zvati, A ja ću ižljubit' pošteno mu čelo, Pa mi, onda, zbogom, ostaj, milo selo! HADŽI-PATAK Mili Pavloviću U našega Hadži-Patka Džuba kratka. A zašto je džuba kratka U našega Hadži-Patka? Hadži-Patka srce boli, Hadži-Patak Fatku voli Svakog dana Fatki hodi I čim akšam ukuiše Ne čeka ti Patak više - Zakuca mu srce jače, Preko plota Fatki skače I sa Fatkom sevdah vodi, Jer je Fatka, Kao patka, Nazli hoda, A od roda! Pa još ima jedna zgoda: Ima Fatka svog miraza Osim dizê i almaza, - Pet hiljada i pô grêšâ - Sve lantêšâ! - S toga Hadžu srce boli, S toga, alčak, Fatku voli. Iako je star i kratak Još kuhveta ima Patak, Pa na svaki Fatkin mig Preko plota, preko drače, Patak skače Kao gig! Ali harzus Biba stara Mrzi Patka ihtijara, Pa šćer svoju Fatku kara: "Okani se ihtijara, Ihtijara Hadži-Patka!" Al' u ženske pamet kratka - Sve jednako sevdah vodi I čim akšam ukuiše, U sobi je nema više: Na kapidžik Patku hodi I veremi bez karara, Čeka svoga ihtijara, Ihtijara Hadži-Patka. Ali sinoć bi belaja, Bi belaja i rusvaja! - Preko plota Patak skoči, Na kapidžik Fatki kroči, Al' od jednom, kao zvrk, Haber dade harzus-namet I ustade na kijamet - Da iščupa Hadži brk. Bježi Patak, - Tur mu kratak, Ali duga, džuba pusta I naš Hadži-Patak susta; A onako, na dohvatu, Po bijelu, biva, vratu, Zaušnicu jednu kratku Privezala Biba Patku. Hadži-Patka srklet spopa, Pa, hajđidi! Hopa! Hopa! Ni hatlija brži nije - Za njime se džuba vije! Aman! Aman! Tri mizdraka i po, taman, U visinu Patak sukne A nit' hukne, nit' jaukne! Iako je star i kratak Još kuhveta ima Patak, Pa junački stisnu oči - Hopa! Hop! Preko plota jekten skoči I gdje pade Haber dade Kao top! Al' kubura dođe druga: Belaj-čoha džuba duga, Pejdek-bradi za trn zape, Pa ga sape, - Dršće Patak kao prut! A ugursuz Biba stiže, Ruku diže Pa ostriže Makazama Patku skut. U baščine Patak šmignu A vas crven kao crep! - U mahale haber stignu, Za njime se džumbus dignu: "Odrezali Patku rep!" Eto što je džuba kratka U našega Hadži-Patka. PUTNIK NA ODMORU Jovanu Protiću Odmori se! Ovdje, gdje miriše smreka, Gdje se s nebom ljuba ova brda plava, Postelju ti mirnu nudi trava meka, A jezero modro blizu tebe spava. Pun aprilski mjesec zaronio do dna Pa k'o zlatna kruna blista se u vodi, Okolo u sjaju trepte sela plodna, I san blagi pada i noć tiha brodi. Nigdje duše! Samo k'o da šapće neko. Po svilenoj noći to vjetar leprša, I glas budna ćuka prolazi daleko, Negdje blizu sela, sa gluhoga krša. No, šta moju dušu na molitvu vodi? Ko je diže sada u vis neba plava? Polusrebren oblak što lagano brodi, U pramenju mekom što mu čedo spava. Pod glavom joj snopak mjesečevih zraka, Duga joj se kosa po oblaku mrsi; Na nju mjesec motri i zvijezda svaka I pred njome gorski saginju se vrsi. I mlad krupan jelen na obronku čeka I lijepi pogled za oblakom šalje, Oko njega trepti mjesečina meka, A srebrni pramen plovi dalje, dalje. To putuje Ljubav svome Zavičaju Daleko na Istok, što je tako voli, Pred oltarom neba, čista i u sjaju, Da prisluži sunce i Bogu se moli. BIR HADŽI-BOBO Atanasiji Šoli Svi mi vele: bolan, dozovi se tobe! K'o da nema tobe u Bir Hadži-Bobe, Kao da sam neki dinsuz bez imana, Te ne slušam, sankim, sure iz Korana! A ja davno, biva, klanjao na Ćabi I znam sve što kažu hodže i ćitabi! Pa što će mi ludi nasijat uleme Kad Bir Hadži-Bobo hasul je u sveme?! Ili je to đunah što dunjaluk volim? Što se za dunjaluk svom Alahu molim? Što mi hućum dođe pa po heftu dana, Sam u bašti slušam bumbule sa grana, Kako haber daju s đula i behara A ja merak vežem golem bez karara: Uz nargilu pušim i rakiju pijem, - Bumbulovom pjesmom džan i hudžud grijem?! Pa da li je s toga na me haram pao, Što ja volim ono što je Alah dao? Il' me belćim zato susretate mrko, Za ženskim iksanom što ja, beli, crko'? Što su za me, butum, sve mahale čule, Što curama bacam u mušèbak đule? I što one meni selam čine same Pa narančom žutom hitaju se na me, A ja činim hvalu i dovu Alahu, Što žensko čeljade stvori na dunjahu? Pa da li je s toga na me haram pao, Što ja volim ono što je Alah dao?! Neka žive mudri u svome haráru, A ja ću i dalje 'vako u beharu Slušati gdje bumbul pjesmom trese grane, Kako haber daje na četiri strane, I ko ima srca na ljubav ga zove, Da ljubeći čini svom Alahu dove! Ja ću tamo gdje mi primaju seláme, Tamo, crne oči gdje gledaju na me Tamo, gdje je Zejna, Najla i Emina, - Što ih ljepših nema butum do Vidina! Ja ću tamo, gdje mi džan i sevdah nude! Pa nek hasum na me sva mahala bude! A vi se k'o hodže vladajte u svemu I hajdete tamo u mudru ulemu, A ja neću vaših sabura ni tobe, Jar đunâhâ nema u Bir Hadži-Bobe! BONA NAJLO... Bona Najlo, deder, kapidžik otvori, Dženabetu jedan, više me ne mori! U našem adetu nigda bilo nije, Da se komšinica od komšije krije. Kao da sam, asli, Moskov ili Švaba, O veremu mome ne vodiš esaba, No, čim tebi dođem, bježiš put hajata I, kao šeitan, zamandališ vrata, A nije ti žao što ovako džaba Bol bolujem, evo, od kako je saba'. Zar ni zehre nisam po tvom tabijatu, Kada više voliš Šerifu Indatu? Zar od njega nisam ferkliji u svemu? Ma, kontali njega u prvu ulemu, Ničijem se s njime mijenjao ne bi', Ni po soju svome, niti po akrebi! Ako mrziš moje harame i máne, Što mi ćeif dođe pa volim mehane, A, reci mi, crkla, kako neću piti, Kako neću, Najlo, u mehani biti, Kad ni jednu drugu, u butum Islamu, Zavolio nisam razma tebe samu? A ti malo haješ za svoga akrama, Ne primaš mu Boga, niti li selama. Nemoj tako, Najlo; haram ti je, beli! Ili misliš, bona, biću ti hinleli? Neću mog' mi dina i moje mi Ćabe! Sjutra ću te zorom iskati od babe; Pa nek' budu svati kakvih bilo nije! Neka zurne ciknu, neka bubanj bije, A konjice lahke posjednu bećari, Na konjima sitni zveknu adiđari; Nek' se čuje, biva, butum po atáru, Kakvi svati bjehu u šeher M ostaru